Attraction
by Cyberina
Summary: Oneshot! Zuko and Katara fight mercilessly only to soften up at the end... ZUTARA!


Past

**A/N: Hey my Sweeties!**

**Oneshot alert….Oneshot alert….**

**Here's another little Zutara Fanfic for ya'll!**

**It's from the Episode, The Western Air Temple, when Zuko is trying to prove his worth to Katara, and things get funny…**

**Huh?! I own ATLA?! Nah….bite me….**

**Read on!**

…**..**

Azula had once again found out where Aang and his little group were staying, and she had not hesitated to attack, now half of the magnificent Air Temple was demolished, much to the young Airbender's dismay.

Things were getting more comfortable between the former enemies, ever since Zuko had shown honesty to them by attacking 'Combustion Man', and risking his own life to gain their trust.

Zuko had been just welcomed (awkwardly) into the team by Sokka, and he was assigned his own room. He was just freshening up, fire can make you break out into a heavy sweat.

As the young lad changed his coverings, he caught sight of himself in the mirror, and eventually the ugly red skin around his left eye, his dreaded scar. Unpleasant memories washed over him, the flashbacks making his stomach churn. He sighed and instead thought about his sister.

Why did she have to be so annoying? He had not done anything to her. He wondered to himself if things would ever change, for the good apparently. He sighed and turned around, the thought about his uncle, who was with him through all the ups and downs, his beloved uncle, whose proverbs he had secretly enjoyed, the thought made him smile. He turned around, his stout back facing the door, when he heard a husky, yet somehow delicate voice in the doorway:

"You might have everyone here, buying your 'transformation'," The voice was eerily familiar, and it was not happy. It was Katara, somehow, it did not surprise him. Her slim figure leaned against the doorway and the shadows swallowing her, as she continued, "but you and I both know you have struggled with doing the right thing in the past," she stepped into the light, revealing her scowling face, as she came closer to Zuko.

She was significantly shorter and less menacing than him, but her venomous voice still sent shivers up Zuko's spine, "So let me tell you something, _right now, _you take one step backward, one slip up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang, and you won't have worry about your destiny anymore," her voice had a dangerous undertone, " because I'll make sure your destiny ends, right then and there, _permanently…"_

And with that, she turned around, and marched to the door, with the intention of leaving, her brown tresses waving seductively behind her.

Now, if you noticed, Zuko had stayed completely silent, and unmoving throughout Katara's little speech. And his temper usually did not take time to explode. He had gone through enough tragedies in his life to have Katara scream on his face like that and trot out the door like nothing happened. He had a short fuse, and now his emotions had overwhelmed his ability to think straight.

"Katara."

His voice came out deep and unforgiving, basically, it was something to be afraid of, but to Katara, it was a challenge. If he could be strong willed, stubborn and persistent, so could she. She just kept taking long strides towards the door without looking back.

"Katara, come back here." Zuko tried once again, this time with a more soft and gentle voice so as to not arouse the typhoon carefully concealed inside Katara, just to get her to mumble something incoherent, and stop dead in her tracks.

"What do you want from me now Zuko?" She asked him, her voice quivering slightly.

Zuko strode over to where she was standing like an immobile pillar. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and he tried to keep his voice low, his villain side down. He pulled her shoulder, making her stagger around, and face him.

"What have I taken from you that I would want anything more?" he asked, clearly unbelieving of what he thought Katara imagined.

"You are from the Fire Nation." She began, much to Zuko's disbelief.

"So? How does my Fire Nation origin concern your grief, Katara?" Zuko purposefully acted clueless.

"You want to know?!" Katara screamed, suddenly."Well, the Fire Nation destroyed everything dear to me! You don't even know what I have gone through Zuko!" she burst into tears.

"When we were in the Crystal Catacombs of Ba Sing Se together, I got to know a little more about you. I thought you understood the pain I have undergone… but you have become totally unfeeling over these years." She exploded.

"Well, you did not know anything more about me!" Zuko was in no less competition. "Do you know this, I have no idea where my mother is! She left me so suddenly when I was only a toddler! Since then…I have been discriminated and looked upon as weakling by my father! Heck, he is a demon. He gave me this scar!" Zuko outburst in a single breath.

"I don't even know, why I trusted you, when I knew you would betray us!" Katara went right back at him.

"I did not betray you…" Zuko's volume dropped." I wanted my honor back. It's something I lost long ago."

"And all this time, I've been trying to keep you safe. Do you remember when I saved you from getting crushed? You were not grateful at all for that!" Zuko screamed, staring into Katara's deep blues, as she was compelled to look into his melting gold eyes.

An abrupt feeling of shame and abhorrence of her action flooded over Katara when those words left Zuko's lips. She was filled with a burning curiosity, to just know…

"Why Zuko?" Katara was now bewildered at the information that her worst enemy would try to keep her safe.

"Because… you remind me of my mother…." Zuko said sadly." I miss her. No one knows where she went when she…disappeared." He said, lowering his auburn gaze to the ground and sighing in defeat.

Katara looked at the tall ebony in front of her sympathy in her cerulean eyes. Now she knew, why he was so emotionless, because feelings always hurt him, made him weak and vulnerable, and she misunderstood the whole thing.

"I'm sorry I screamed at you like that." Katara was suddenly sad about her actions."I just lost control of myself I think…." She said. There was an awkward silence between both of tehm for a few seconds. Before Katara did the most formidable, yet sweet in a way, action possible.

She reached on her toes and placed a gentle kiss on Zuko's jaw line before turning a brilliant shade of red, and mumbling another sorry as she quickly and finally left Zuko to the privacy of his new bedroom.

Zuko just stared at the empty place that Katara was standing in a few moments ago, before raising his hand to the spot where the cool sensation lingered, before chuckling at the stupidity of their argument back there.

As for Katara, she exited his room, and was in a hurry to get to her own temporary room as quick as possible, but she happened to notice a blur of green shoot in front of her, and when she looked back, she saw Toph standing in a corner, a cheeky grin forming on her face, and beautifully accenting her milky eyes, a piece of grass in her mouth, as Katara's blush deepened. She just realized Toph must have heard the whole thing and probably felt the whole thing through her seismic senses.

"For your information, I may be blind, but not deaf…" She began, eyes glimmering with mischief, as she walked over to Miss Fussy Britches and playfully elbowed her in the chest.

Katara turned and fled down the corridor.

"Oh, and I always knew you were attracted to Sparky, Sugar Queen."

…

**A/N: Did'cha like it? **

**Tell me in the form of a review!**


End file.
